The Letter
by M14Mouse
Summary: One of The Gamgee children writes Mr. Frodo a letter.


The Letter  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: When Rose is sixteen, she decides to write a letter to Mr. Frodo.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. How sad.  
A/N: Rose is third child of Sam and Rosie. She was born 1425 and the story takes place in 1441.

A small hobbit girl poked her head from around the corner. She was wearing a white nightie too big for her. In her hand, a small candle that give off enough light for one. She was hoping that no one was up. Slowly, she moved through the halls until she made it to the Study. Carefully, she opened the door and looked inside. She was lucky. Her da isn't working late tonight. She entered the study and set down her candle on the writing desk. She pulled out a long sheet of writing paper, a quill, and an irk jar from the cabinet. Carefully, she opened the irk jar. She didn't want to make a mess. She dipped her quill tip into the irk jar and began to write.

Dear Mr. Frodo,

Hello, my name is Rose Gamgee. I don't know if you know who I am. You lefted before I was born. I am the second daughter of Samwise Gamgee and Rose Cotton and I am sixteen years old. I have a lot of brothers and sisters. There is Elanor, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, and Robin. Elanor is the oldest and the most beautiful hobbit in the Shire. Well, everyone says that in the Shire. Don't worry, Mr. Frodo. Da says all of us are pretty and handsome. The only thing, I get are her clothes. Mr. Frodo, do you know how many times I have tripped over my nighties and my dresses. I am small hobbit lass with dark blond hair and big feet. Elanor says I make up for my height in my feet. I think that is a mean thing to say, Mr. Frodo. Frodo is the best brother in the Shire. He and my da are the only ones that can keep Merry and Pippin in line. Did you know what Merry and Pippin did to my bed yesterday, Mr. Frodo? They put slugs in my bed without me knowing. Ma made them clean the laundry yesterday. It served them right. Da says they are just like Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin.

Goldilocks is great to play games with and talking. We talk about everything. I don't mind if she is younger than me. Hamfast like to follow Frodo around and he does not seem to mind. I think it is because Merry and Pippin liked to use him for pranks. Daisy and Primrose almost like twins. I never see one without the other. Bilbo is nothing like Mr. Bilbo that da talked about. Bilbo is so active and da says Mr. Bilbo likes to read and write. I doubt Bilbo can sit still for a moment. Ruby is the quiet one and likes to read. Da says Ruby remembered of you, Mr. Frodo. Robin is a still baby. Most of the time, she played with her toys and laughed at the silly noises.

I am going to tell you a secret, Mr. Frodo. I think, ma is going to have another baby. I hope it is another girl. Da is the mayor of the Shire for the third time, Mr. Frodo. I don't know if he is happy about that. Da always said you predicted that he would be major for a long time. Even if da does not say it, I do know that da enjoy being major and helping folks. Da still liked to garden and ma still liked to cook. But Mr. Frodo, I think Da really missed you. Every time, he told us stories about you and your adventures. He got really sad and so does ma. They miss you, Mr. Frodo. Oh, you know what, Mr. Frodo? So, do I. I would have love to heard your stories from you. I would like to see you play with me and my family.

But Da says you went to a place to heal and you cannot back. Da says you were hurt by evil people. But does that mean you can't send letters, Mr. Frodo? Is there anyway we, can know that you are well and getting better? So, I decided to send you this letter to let you know that we are well. I really hoping for an answer but just knowing if you get this letter. That would make me very happy.

I hope that you are well, Mr. Frodo.

Yours truly,  
Rose Gamgee

Rose closed the irk jar and allow the paper to dry. She read over her letter one more time to make sure she did not forget anyone or anything. She rolled up the paper and took her candle from top of her desk. Slowly, she left the room and to bed where she dreams.

The next morning and several mornings after that, Rose tried to send her letter. She knew she could not send it by bird or post. The only seagulls fly across the ocean. Seagulls never came to the Shire. So, she sent thee letter in a bottle. She made sure that the bottle would float and the water won't inside. She put her letter inside and she walked to the edge of The Water. She dropped the bottle into the water and watched it floats down the steam. She smiled knowing that the letter was gone. A moment later, she went off to play with her sister.

Four years later . . . September 22.

Today was Mr. Frodo's birthday. Sometimes, she would wonder if her letter got there. She was older now and she knew now it was impossible.

"ROSE! Come and see this!" Goldilocks said as she burst into their room.

Rose slipped on her slippers and quickly, she followed to the door. Her mouth dropped as she saw white aster flowers everywhere. Da's eyes were wide. Da has been saying that the asters have refused to bloom and he was disappointed they would not bloom before Mr. Frodo's birthday. She guess, it is because the aster is Mr. Frodo's favorite flower. Now, there were white aster flowers everywhere. Flowers on the party field, in our gardens, and along the side of the roads. It was most beautiful sight in the whole Shire. The moment hit me. The letter! This is must be Mr. Frodo's way of telling us he is alright. I look at ma and da as they standing the middle of the garden. They look like they were about to cry but I knew there were happy tears.

Thank you, Mr. Frodo.

I am glad that you are alright.

The End.

A/N: I look all over the book to see if Frodo had a favorite flower. I did not find it. Aster is the flower for September. So, that why I used it in the fic. The Water is a river that run into Brandywine (The Atlas of Middle Earth) Tom was not born yet until 1442. I am sorry if there are any more mistakes. This fic is based on a dream I had. Weird, huh? Please read and review if you like.


End file.
